


Hero

by Sheneya



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Goode was a Hero in Derek's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

"I know what you did."

He was just starting to feel clean when Sarah Connor had stormed into his shower.

He felt clean a lot these days, the water was as bountiful in this time and place, as the Metals where from his own time, it washed away decades of dirt and smoke that he'd thought for a long time was embedded into his very pores.

"You killed him, you killed Andy."

Her words brought back memories of before, memories of when Billy had told him the truth, about his name, about Skynet, about everything.

**********************************************************************************

"You lied to me, you've been with me, with this team, for five years."

Billy.....No, Andy.... Andy's eyes pleaded with him, a lost hope clinging to any shred of compassion it could find.

"I'm sorry.....I didn't know...Derek please, how could I have known?"

Derek slammed Andy against the wall, his voice was a low whisper in the older man's ear.

"You should have told me, I have to go back and fix your mistake."

"You'll have to kill me, it's the only thing that'll work"

Bill....Andy seemed strangely accepting of his fate, he was more upset about Derek's anger then his impending death.

"Yes....Yes, I'll have to kill you."

Derek's lips pressed into Andy's throat as he backed the older man into the small room set aside for Derek, so he could rest before his trip.

They bypassed the only bed in the room, Derek opting to push the older man against the nearest wall, stopping only to kick the door shut behind him and remove Andy's clothes.

Andy's legs wrapped around Derek's waist as the younger man lifted him up pressing himself between Andy's legs, his trousers yanked down to his ankles, before pulling the other man forward slightly to gain better access to his true goal.

Andy whimpered as the thick erection breached him, the future had little in the way of lubrication......unless you wanted to find a Terminator and steal it's hydraulic fluid, which most people usually decided not to do.

So sex between comrades usually ended with both party's a little sore.

Andy arced his spine, groaning as Derek started moving inside him, his pace was fast, left-over anger giving the sex an edge Andy had never felt before.

Heat twisted and churned deep inside his belly, the pressure between Derek and the wall left him unable to move, driving the pleasure higher than it had ever been before.

With a small whine he slumped forwards, his mouth sliding across the salty, gritty tang of Derek's neck, the taste of dirt and gunpowder and metal sharp across his tastebuds as the younger man moved faster, pounding into him with a fevor he'd never dreamed of, his confession dark in his mind.

"Oh God."

"He left us a long time ago."

Derek's words ghosted along Andy's ears, making the older mans's cock slide along the younger's abdominal muscles, which twitched slightly as they undulated against it with every thrust.

His movements became more and more erratic, bringing the warmth closer, pulsing it through his blood, pounding into his very soul, until wonderful slick heat filled him and pleasure stole all his senses away.

Derek was gentle as he placed Andy onto the tiny piece of furniture pretending to be a bed.

he ran his fingers softly through Andy's hair, whispering quietly into his ear as he drowsed.

"When I go back, you have to die."

Andy was not afraid, he knew what was needed, it was in his eyes, the guilt a burden he'd held for what seemed like forever.

"I know.....Derek, a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Make it fast, make it so I don't see it, I'm tired of seeing death coming, don't let me see mine?"

"Ok...Ok, you'll never see it, not even a glimpse, just silence."

"Thank you."

Andy drifted into sleep as Derek made his way to the time-traveling area, meeting up with the others as he went.

"Today, we change the future guys, we change everything."

**********************************************************************************

Derek stared at the petite woman glaring at him through the drops of water pouring around him.

he couldn't explain it to her, how do you explain a future man wanting his past self dead?

"That's it, that's what you came in here for?"

He wasn't really listening as she gave him an earful, his memories overrode her words.

Andy Goode died a hero, that's all that mattered.


End file.
